goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Custard kills Ratso Catso and gets ungrounded
Summary Cast Eric as Dylan, Andrew and Eric Smith David as Ratso Catso, Aaron and T.J AT&T Mike as Ratso Catso's dad Jennifer as Emily Young Guy as Kyle Julie as Adrianna Professor as Priest Diesel as Dylan's Dad Kate as Dylan's Mom Cathy as Shy Girl Brian as King Gemma Transcript Dylan: Man! I hate Ratso Catso. That stupid black and white cat keeps sneaking up on people. I am so kill him. leaves his room runs away from his house runs into the supermarket to: Dylan at the store counter Store Manager: How can I help you? Dylan: I would to buy a gun please. Plus 6 VHS tapes. Three American VHS tapes, two Britsh VHS tapes, and one Australian VHS tape including Barney in Outer Space, Teletubbies: Here Come the Teletubbies, Bob the Builder: Scoop Saves the Day and Other Stories, Kipper: Pig's Present and Other Stories, Thomas and Friends: Chases, Races and Runaways and The Wiggles Movie. Store Manager: Sure. Here you go. Dylan: Thank you. runs away from the counter to: Dylan running away from the supermarket runs past the school runs past the courthouse to: Dylan at Ratso Catso's house Dylan: This is where Ratso Catso lives. see Ratso Catso in his room with Annet Myer's egg inside the capsule Ratso Catso: Now that I putted Roll Light inside that egg into a coma, I'm going to take over the world and destroy everyone! Dylan: (offscreen) Stop right there Ratso Catso! Ratso Catso: Uh oh! It's Dylan McCarthy. Dylan: That's right Ratso Catso. It's time for you to die! grabs out a gun Ratso Catso: (in Larry's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (normal voice) Please don't kill me! Dylan: Too bad. Goodbye Ratso Catso. (In Brad's voice) Smile you son of a! shoots Ratso Catso with a gun and blood splats everywhere. Ratso Catso is now dead with blood everywhere Dylan: Hooray! Ratso Catso is dead! at Ratso Catso's funeral tombstone that reads that reads "R.I.P Ratso Catso 2001-2017" is seen near Mike and Julie, who are celebrating his death while Charlie and Lola are crying over Ratso Catso's death see Mike, Julie, Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Andrew, Adrianna and Eric wearing church clothes in the church around Ratso Catso's coffin Mike: I can't believe Ratso Catso is already dead! holds out six VHS tapes Dylan: That's why we bought him six VHS tapes and they are: Barney in Outer Space, Here Come the Teletubbies, Scoop Saves the Day, Pig's Present, Chases, Races and Runaways, and The Wiggles Movie. He'll watch these videos once he's in Heaven. Emily: I agree with Dylan. Aaron: Me too. Kyle: Me three. Andrew: Me four. Adrianna: Me five Eric: And me six. priest appears Priest: Now it's time to send Ratso Catso to Heaven. Catso's soul floats to heaven as Dylan puts the VHS tapes into the bag, ties the balloons to the bag and the bag floats away Priest: He's floating to Heaven. Catso is gone Priest: And now he's gone! Hooray! at Dylan's house Dylan's Dad: Dylan. I am so proud of you for killing Ratso Catso. You know that he is a sneaky black and white cat and we hate him. Dylan's Mom: You are now ungrounded. T.J: Wait, there's something else that Mike and Julie also has for you as a reward for killing Ratso Catso. Myer appears Cathy: I would like for you to meet Annet Myer from Earnest Evans, El Viento, and Annet Again. Mike and Julie decided to let her go after Ratso Catso got sent to heaven. Dylan: Thanks Mom, Dad, T.J, Cathy and Hubert. I love you. Dylan's Dad: I love you too son. Dylan: I hope Ratso Catso doesn't come back. R.I.P, Ratso Catso, 2001 to 2017! Myer then giggles when she saw Dylan love his family. The screen fades to black Trivia *Cathy has her old clothes and hair *Despite Heaven not having television in real life, Ratso Catso is forced to watch 6 VHS tapes that Dylan gave him *Annet Myer's egg gets taken by Annet Myer only in the deleted scenes. *This is the last ever Ratso Catso Gets Grounded video. Deleted Scenes Dylan Kills Ratso Catso and Gets Ungrounded Deleted Scenes